Dear, God
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Menceritakan sedikit kegalauan Sasuke saat mengingat Sakura, teman masa kecil yang bertahun-tahun lalu selalu merengek meminta ditemani main olehnya. Lalu sampai suatu hari, Sakura menghilang tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan ataupun kabar. / FIC FOR SSFD! / Warning!: Tanpa proses editing, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo dan semoga aja ga ada, less conflict(?)


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dear, God... (c) Michelle I. Xe**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning!:**

**Tanpa proses editing, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo dan semoga aja ga ada, less conflict(?)**

**A/N:**

**FIC FOR SSFD! Huruf bercetak miring menandakan _flashback. _Friendship mendominasi. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, intinya saya hanya menyalurkan kesukaan saya tentang SasuSaku dalam bentuk fic di SasuSaku Fan Day ini!  
**

**Well, dari pada banyak bacot, silakan baca, Minna~**

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Ayo main di padang lumput yang kita temukan kemaliiiin!" ujar seorang gadis kecil pada teman yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' sembari menarik-narik jari kelingking bocah laki-laki itu. Sasuke si bocah laki-laki berkedip bingung dan melihat keluar jendela rumahnya. Tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya walaupun si gadis merengek dan menarik-narik jari kelingkingnya. Satu detik setelahnya, Sasuke berbalik melihat si gadis dan berkedip sebanyak dua kali._

"_Tapi, Sakula-chan ... ini masih siang. Lihat, di lual panas sekali. Telus, sekalang lagi musim panas, 'kan," jawab Sasuke. Namun, gadis yang dipanggilnya 'Sakula-chan' itu tetap saja merengek mengajaknya bermain. Hampir saja gadis itu menangis jika Sasuke kecil tidak tanggap dan menuruti keinginannya. Jadilah sekarang mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan mencari ibu Sasuke yang sedang membereskan meja makan selepas makan siang._

"_Kaa-chan ... aku sama Sakula-chan mau main di padang lumput yang tadi malem aku celitakan ... boleh, yaaa?"_

"_Mikoto Kaa-chan ... boleh, 'kaaan?"_

_Mikoto yang melihat kedua anak menggemaskan itu terkekeh pelan. Berat rasanya ingin menolak perminataan mereka. Jadi, dia mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan memasukkan dua botol air minum, makanan ringan, krim matahari serta satu handuk kecil. Setelah itu, diberinya tas itu pada Sasuke. Membuat wajah kedua anak sebaya itu berbinar senang._

"_Tapi, karena Sakura-chan tidak tahan sinar matahari ... sekarang pakai jaket Sasu-chan dulu ya," ucap Mikoto. Wanita itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan sebuah jaket bertudung warna biru dengan lambang Uchiha dibagian dada sebelah kirinya. Setelah jaket itu terpasang sempurna pada tubuh mungil Sakura, Sasuke berinisiatif membawa tasnya dan menarik gadis berambut unik itu berlari keluar rumah._

"_Kami pelgi dulu, Kaa-chan!"_

"_Sakura-chan jangan lupa pakai krim mataharinya, ya!" seru Mikoto sesaat sebelum kedua anak itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

_._

"_Hiks! Sasuke-kuuun! Kamu di mana?" isakan kecil Sakura terdengar menggema di hutan. Belum saja mereka sampai di padang rumput tujuan mereka, mereka malah terpisah di hutan gelap dan dingin._

"_Sa ... suke-kuuuun ..."_

"_Hiks! Sasuke-kuuuuun! Sakula takuuuut ..."_

"_Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun..."_

"...-kun? Sasuke-kun ... **SASUKE-KUN!**"

Matanya terbuka, menampilkan batu obsidian menawan dengan tatapan datar. Sedikit peluh mengalir di dahinya akibat mimpi—yang sebenarnya sebuah kenangan berarti untuknya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat setelah terbangun adalah sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ putih. Sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok gadis yang merupakan vokalis di-_band_ yang iseng-iseng dibuatnya bersama dua orang teman lainnya.

"Ada apa, Karin?"

"Hei, kamu inget kan, malam ini kita manggung di café punyanya Shizune-sensei? Jangan bilang kamu lupa, Sasuke-kun!" sembur Karin pada rekannya yang mahir bermain gitar itu. Dan mendapati jawaban yang hanya berupa dengusan kecil dari Sasuke sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Hampir saja Karin akan memberi Sasuke sebuah semburan lagi jika Juugo sang _drummer_ tak segera masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sepuluh menit, Sasuke ..." ujarnya singkat lalu menarik Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan gumam protes dari gadis berambut merah itu.

**BLAM!**

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Sasuke beranjak untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Tanpa sadar, hela'an napas meluncur dari bibirnya. Beberapa detik terdiam sampai akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Guyuran air hangat dari _shower_ rasanya tidak begitu buruk—atau malah sangat bagus, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk kota pada malam hari benar-benar tidak bisa membuat hati Sasuke menjadi ramai. Walaupun teman-temannya saling melempar guyonan tak berarti, tetap saja hatinya merasa sepi. Sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran _Sakura_-nya. Sosok Sakura yang selalu manja padanya, yang selalu dia turuti keinginannya sekalipun keinginan gadis itu merupakan hal yang _oh-sangat-tidak-penting_ bagi orang lain.

"Sas, kalau kamu ngelamun terus, lebih baik kamu jalan aja di luar. Udara dingin bakal bikin hati kamu lebih baik," sambar Suigetsu, sang _bassist_ di _band_ mereka.

"Hn."

"Ck! Kamu ini ... untung aku sudah biasa sama _Hn_-mu itu. Kalau tidak, kamu pasti kena bogem mentahku lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu," ujar Suigetsu dengan nada bangganya.

"Sui ... kamu lupa ya, kalau bogem mentahmu itu tidak pernah nyentuh Sasuke-kun?" ejek Karin. Dan bingo! Wajah Suigetsu sukses memerah menahan malu.

"Keh! Terus aja bela _Sasuke-kun_mu itu! Tau deh yang suka sama _Sasuke-kuuuun_,"

"Bukannya Karin sudah menyerah untuk menyukai Sasuke karena ..." Juugo menimpali. Namun tidak berniat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Sementara Suigetsu sudah menyeringai seolah saat itu juga akan memproklamasikan kemenangannya.

"Ooooh ... tentu saja ... Karin kan kalah sebelum perang. Sasuke sudah pasti memilih _Sakula-_ ..."

Dan Sasuke pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Suigetsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bereaksi sama dengan Karin dan Juugo. Mereka memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke sampai pintu membanting tertutup.

"Sui ... kamu tau itu topik yang tabu untuk diomongin di depan Sasuke-kun, kan?" gumam Karin.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ... aku terbawa suasana ..."

"Beruntung kita sudah selesai manggung. Lain kali perhatikan ucapanmu, Sui," nasihat Juugo.

.

Sasuke berjalan di tengah keramaian Konoha, menuruti saran Suigetsu. Berjalan dan berjalan, meresapi angin malam yang sedikit menusuk namun tak mengganggu. Mengabaikan kerlingan dari beberapa wanita-wanita _nakal_. Dipikirannya menari-nari bayangan Sakura, sosok gadis manja yang selalu menemaninya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kali ini dia menghela napas sedih. Sakura ... gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Padahal, sehari sebelumnya, mereka tetap bermain bersama, tersenyum bersama. Tapi keesokan harinya ketika Sasuke terbangun dan mencari-cari Sakura, gadis itu tidak ada di rumahnya. Orang tua Sakura juga tidak ada ... rumahnya kosong.

Ketika dia bertanya pada ibunya, wanita itu menampakkan raut wajah sedih dan mengatakan kalau Sakura sakit dan harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Dan Sasuke menangis mengetahui Sakura-nya tidak akan menemaninya bermain lagi. Tidak akan ada suara rengekan manja gadis itu, tidak akan ada suara nyaring gadis itu, tidak akan ada tawa ceria gadis itu ... dan tidak akan ada gadis itu—Sakura. Namun ibunya mengatakan kalau Sakura-nya akan kembali jika gadis itu sembuh. Maka dari itu, Sasuke akan menunggunya kembali.

"_Ibu ... Ibuuuu ... belikan baloooon."_

**TAP!**

Langkahnya terhenti. Dan ketika dia menoleh ke kanan, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang merengek meminta balon pada ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum lalu menggendong anaknya dan membelikan gadis itu sebuah balon berwarna _pink_. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada ...

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sakula mau balon walna melah muda ituuu!"_

... Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah ke penjual balon. Dekat ... dekat ... dan sampai. Si penjual balon tersenyum ramah menatapnya. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mengingat dia tanpa sadar melangkah ke tempat ini.

"Mau beli balon, Nak? Untuk adikmu, mungkin?" si penjual balon bertanya, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya. _Heck!_ Adik? Adik dari mana? Dia saja anak bungsu. Sekedar informasi, kakaknya—Itachi—belum menikah dan belum memberinya keponakan. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia membeli balon. Namun entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan si penjual balon.

"Hn. Aku beli satu yang warna _pink_, Paman."

"Baiklah ... ini dia. Khusus untukmu, tidak perlu bayar, Nak."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Sementara si penjual balon tetap tersenyum ramah. Selang beberapa detik, laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat itu menggeleng pelan. Diraihnya balon _pink_ dari tangan paman penjual balon dan menyelipkan selembar uang pada kantung baju penjual balon itu. Setelahnya, dengan secepat mungkin dia pergi dan menghilang dikeramaian kota sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali balon. Sedangkan kini, giliran paman penjual balon yang tertegun melihat selembar uang yang sanggup membeli seluruh balon yang dijualnya.

"Kami-sama memberkatimu, Nak ..."

.

**BRUK!**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kamarnya. Pandangannya terus saja tertuju pada balon _pink._ Diperjalanan pulang tadi, orang-orang banyak yang memperhatikannya—oke, memang dia biasa diperhatikan begitu. Tapi kali ini beda karena selain dirinya, balon _pink_ yang dia genggam juga menjadi pusat perhatian. _Heck_! Pasti mereka berpikir, untuk apa pemuda itu membawa balon _pink_? Atau, apa pemuda itu mempunyai keterbelakangan mental sampai dia membeli balon berwarna _pink_ dan membawa balon itu jalan-jalan?

"Tch! Ini gara-gara kamu, _PINK!_" decihnya. Lama Sasuke terdiam memandanngi balonnya. Dan dia merasa bosan karena untuk ke sekian kalinya pada malam hari ini dia menghela napas. Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya terasa berat hingga tak kuasa untuk terbuka lebih lama dari ini.

"_Sasuke-kun... ayo maiiiin..."_

"_Tapi Sakula-chan, aku lagi pusing. Besok aja ya?"_

"_Sasuke-kuuuun... mainnya cuma di sungai yang ada di belakang taman koook... ya, Sasuke-kun yaaa?" rengek Sakura. Bersikeras agar Sasuke menemaninya bermain. Setidaknya hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di sungai yang gadis itu sukai. Tak kuasa menolak lebih jauh, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi ke sungai. Sementara Sakura bersorak girang karena Sasuke menuruti keinginannya._

_Riak air, semilir angin dan suara tonggeret menjadi sebuah simfoni menyejukkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga dekat sungai._

"_Huwaaaaah! Sakula suka di siniii!"_

"_..."_

_Tidak mendapati tanggapan dari Sasuke membuat gadis itu terus saja mengoceh. Bagi Sakura, senang rasanya bercerewet ria jika berurusan dengan Sasuke. Karena gadis itu yakin, Sasuke akan ketularan mulut cerewetnya. Yeah, sebuah keyakinan yang aneh memang._

"_Sasuke-kun! Ayo ke pinggil sungai!" ajak Sakura._

"_Aku pusing, Sakula-chan. Jadi aku diam di sini aja ya... Sakula-chan main ail sendili di pinggil sungai..."_

"_Sa... suke-kun engga mau main sama Sakula?"_

_Kali ini, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya karena, sungguh... kali ini kepala bocah itu benar-benar pusing dan sakit. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa menjawab ataupun bergumam sekalipun membuat Sakura memundurkan langkahnya. Isak tangispun lolos dari bibir mungilnya._

"_Hiks! Sasuke-kun benelan engga hiks mau main sama hiks Sakula? Sasuke-kun... jahaaaat!"_

_Sungguh, Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Demi Kami-sama! Melihat wajah sedih Sakura saja bisa membuat bocah itu gelagapan. Maka dari itu, dia melawan rasa sakit di kepalanya hanya untuk membuat Sakura senang._

_Perlahan, suara isak tangispun mereda. Hal itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang, tapi tidak berpengaruh pada rasa pusingnya. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama, saling menyipratkan air ke satu sama lain. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi dikarenakan..._

_BYUR!_

_... Sasuke terjatuh, tertelungkup di air sungai yang hanya semata kaki mereka. Melihat itu, Sakura dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Raut wajah yang tadinya ceria menjadi raut kebingungan. Dibalikkannya tubuh Sasuke dan kepala bocah itu dia baringkan di pangkuannya. Sakura berkedip dua kali. Bingung melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang terpejam._

"_Sasuke... kun?"_

Begitu matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah balon _pink_ yang mengambang menyentuh langit-langit kamar. Suara '_krek_' pelan terdengar ketika dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ah... semalam dia tertidur di sofa kamarnya. Dan mulai saat ini dia menyimpulkan bahwa tidur di sofa itu memang benar-benar tidak enak.

Setelah meregangkan otot yang menimbulkan banyak bunyi '_krek_', pemuda dengan model rambut yang khas itu menoleh ke kanan dengan malas. Memfokuskan jarak pandangnya pada jam _digital_ yang menunjukkan pukul 09:15 pagi. Seketika itu juga, _obsidian_-nya terbelalak lebar. Dan dengan sigap dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Hari ini dia kuliah pagi dan sayangnya dia terlambat di jam Orochimaru. _Great!_ Pagi yang indah!

.

.

.

Sore hari ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, merupakan sebuah kejutan besar ketika dia melihat sosok kuning dengan santainya bermain _ps_. Namun setelahnya, dia tidak begitu terkejut kala mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang mendadak porak-poranda. Diliriknya balon _pink_ yang masih setia mengambang di langit-langit kamar. Sedikit lega melihat balonnya baik-baik saja.

"_Dobe_..." panggilnya pada sosok kuning itu. Sayang seribu sayang, yang dipanggil malah tidak menyahut.

"_Dobe_!" panggilnya lagi. Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan...

"_Dobe_! Ramen GRATIS!"

...dia memutuskan untuk berteriak konyol. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. _Bingo!_ Kali ini sosok kuning yang dipanggil _Dobe_ dengan begitu cepat bereaksi. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Di mana? Di mana? _Teme_? Di mana ramen gratisnya?"

"Di kolam bebek."

Si _Dobe_ cemberut dan Sasuke melengos pergi ke kamar mandi.

"_Dobe_! Aku ga mau tau, pokoknya kamarku harus bersih begitu aku selesai mandi!"

"Tapi, _Teme_! Aku baru pulang ke Konoha dan—"

**BLAM!**

Bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup memotong ucapan si _Dobe_. Sungguh sebuah hal yang mengesalkan. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning itu melihat sekeliling kamar. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui dahinya ketika sadar bahwa kamar itu tampak seperti kapal pecah. Bagaimana bisa dia membereskan semuanya sendiri dalam waktu singkat? Mengingat ancaman Sasuke tidak pernah main-main jika kebersihan kamarnya terganggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian adalah saat-saat untuk terkejut kembali bagi Sasuke. Melihat kamarnya yang sudah sangat bersih bahkan berkilauan—yeah, majas hiperbola _detected_. Tapi sungguh! Rasanya mustahil jika teman kuningnya itu melakukan hal ini sendirian dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

"Nah... selesai!"

Dan kehadiran Karin yang mengenakan celemek sambil meninju udara kosong dengan sebuah serbet dikepalan tangannya tepat di hadapan Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu mengerti.

'_Dobeeee!'_ pikirnya geram.

"Akhirnya selesai!"

Kali ini Suigetsu muncul di sebelah kirinya. Kedua alis hitam pun berkedut sampai akhirnya Juugo muncul diikuti dengan empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sasuke.

"Di mana..." geram Sasuke. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal. Napas memburu dan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Melihat keadaan Sasuke, ketiga temannya reflek mundur dan menunjuk ke arah balkon kamar. Dengan cepat namun tanpa suara dia berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

Ketika mencapai pintu balkon, terlihat kepala kuning yang sedang mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar melalui _earphone_. Tubuh lelaki itu bersandar di kursi kayu, sesekali meminum es limun yang tersedia di meja.

Merasa ada hal yang mengganjal, si kepala kuning akhirnya menoleh ke kanan. Mendapati sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh horor bukanlah hal yang baik. Keringat dingin bahkan dengan senang hati mengalir dari dahi menuju dagu sampai akhirnya menetes membasahi kaus putih dengan aksen oranye yang dikenakan si kepala kuning. Sebuah tarikan napas terdengar dari si bungsu Uchiha. Senyuman miring tak absen dari wajah rupawannya.

"Naruto…"

Ketika julukan _'Dobe'_ bukanlah kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, maka saat itu lah sosok _'Naruto'_ harus memantapkan mentalnya. Ingin kabur tapi tak bisa dan akhirnya Naruto memilih opsi lain yaitu menyerah serta,

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" berteriak sekeras mungkin, setidaknya untuk meringankan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

**Grrrrhooook… Grrrrhooook…**

Malam ini merupakan malam yang menyebalkan menurut Sasuke. Oh, jangan tanyakan mengapa. Sudah jelas jawabannya karena makhluk kuning bin ajaib yang sedang mendengkur dengan air liur membanjiri bantal yang menyanggah kepala kuningnya. Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menghela napas dan beranjak mengambil balon _pink_ yang bertengger manis di pojok kamarnya.

Setelah menimbangkan beberapa hal, akhirnya ia mengambil secarik foto yang menampilkan dua sosok anak kecil yang sangat kontras sedang menyengir bahagia. Bocah lelaki berambut hitam dan gadis cilik dengan rambut merah muda sebahu. Sasuke mengambil _ballpoint_ dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di balik foto tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia keluar menuju balkon kamarnya dan mengikatkan foto yang tadi ditulisinya dengan seutas tali dari balon _pink_ kesayangannya. Memejamkan mata dan berdo'a, menganggap kelakuannya ini sangat konyol dan dengan perlahan melepaskan balon pink lengkap dengan foto yang menggantung di ujung tali.

Ketika matanya terbuka, dapat dilihatnya balon _pink_ itu melayang, terbang ke tempat yang jauh, mengikuti angin malam yang setia berhembus. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucat Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kembali memasuki kamar. Mengunci pintu balkon dan tidur di samping Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terukir manis. Persetan dengan dengkuran si Kuning.

Tanpa ia sadari, balon itu akan membawanya pada harapan yang tertulis, pada harapan yang terucap, pada harapan yang terpendam… pada harapannya.

*****Dear God*****

**-Perbatasan Konoha, pukul 8 pagi, waktu setempat-**

"Kaa-san! Lihat! Ada balon! Aku mau balon itu, Kaa-san…"

"Wah, balon siapa ini, ya? Coba Kaa-san lihat dulu…"

Sang Kaa-san tersenyum sembari mengambil balon yang tersangkut di pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi. Dilihatnya selembar foto dan terkejut membaca tulisan yang tertera di belakang foto tersebut. Wanita itu berbalik lalu menggenggam tangan anaknya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Kaa-san, aku mau balonnyaaaa!"

Begitu terus rengek sang anak. Alih-alih memberikan balon itu pada anaknya, wanita tersebut malah memberikan balon yang digenggamnya pada orang asing. Kemudian berlalu dengan senyum serta mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa mereka akan membeli balon yang baru. Meninggalkan si orang asing dengan raut wajah bingung yang terlihat jelas. Dan setelah orang asing tersebut membaca setiap bait kalimat yang tertera di balik foto pada balon itu, hal serupa terus berlanjut.

Balon itu terus berpindah tangan dari satu orang ke orang lain. Dari anak remaja ke orang dewasa. Dari tangan laki-laki ke tangan perempuan. Dari warga ke warga dan bahkan para lansia juga menerima balon itu melakukan hal yang sama. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu. Ketika balon itu mengempis, orang-orang yang menggenggamnya pasti mengisi kembali udara pada balon tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk menggantinya dengan balon yang baru ataupun membuang balon itu.

Sampai berbulan-bulan, akhirnya balon itu sampai di Tokyo. Orang-orang yang menjadi saksi perjalanan balon itu pun sepakat untuk menyembunyikan kejadian tersebut pada media. Menurut mereka, hal seperti ini tidak pantas untuk diumbar. Karena akan mengganggu orang yang bersangkutan nantinya.

_**-Narita International Airport, Tokyo-**_

Terlihat sosok gadis manis dengan warna rambut mencolok sedang duduk di sebuah _restaurant_, menunggu jemputan lengkap dengan dua koper yang berdiri di samping kursi tempatnya duduk. Es limun pesanannya sudah habis setengah, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup lama menunggu. Sesekali, bibirnya yang mungil menghela napas bosan. Raut kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sampai kehadiran lelaki _baby face_ membuat bibirnya mengerucut, merasa semakin kesal karena yang ditunggu-tunggu baru datang setelah dirinya lumutan.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Engga. **Cuma** satu jam setelah aku turun dari pesawat!"

Lelaki itu terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang baru saja ditanyainya. Tidak ambil pusing dengan nada ketus yang jelas terlontar dari bibir si gadis.

"Sasori-nii pikir itu lelucon? Aku lelah, duduk berjam-jam di pesawat, setelah turun bukannya langsung pulang malah menunggu Aniki yang ngaret. Bokongku kram, nih," gerutunya. Namun lagi-lagi, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu terkekeh—bahkan kali ini lebih besar.

"Ayolah, jangan marah, kamu mau cepat pulang, kan? Sini, kubawakan barangmu, _Princess_ Sakura."

"Bayarin minumanku," ujar gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Sasori hanya menggeleng maklum dan keluar dari _restaurant_ setelah membayar minuman adiknya—tentu sembari menggeret dua koper berisi barang-barang sang adik.

Tidak sampai satu menit, kedua kakak-beradik itu mengobrol ringan. Tak terlihat jejak raut kesal dari sang adik. Ketika Sakura akan memasuki mobil kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap suara teriakan seseorang yang meneriakkan _'Rambut pink!'_

Menyadari warna rambutnya disebut-sebut, sontak saja Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana terlihat seorang lelaki jangkung terus meneriakkan warna rambutnya, berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah balon merah muda yang digenggamnya erat. Terdengar deru napas lelaki asing itu begitu mereka berhadapan. Sasori yang baru saja memasukkan koper Sakura ke dalam bagasi mobil kini berdiri di samping adiknya. Menatap datar lelaki yang sedang mengatur napas dengan balon yang tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Apa kau … kau … Sakura? Haruno Sakura-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu, tentu saja Sakura dan Sasori terlihat terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, dari mana Anda tau namaku?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia, rasa lega terpancar di wajah yang penuh dengan peluh.

"Akhirnya …"

Sejurus kemudian, laki-laki itu menyodorkan balon _pink_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya pada Sakura dan berkata, "terimalah ini! Balon ini … balon ini melambangkan perjuangan orang-orang yang menggenggamnya. Tolong jangan buat usaha kami sia-sia!"

Sakura mengambil balon itu dengan perasaan canggung dan kebingungan. Dan lelaki itu pergi dari hadapannya dengan wajah berseri. Dari sekian banyak wajah bingung orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, terlihat beberapa orang yang menampilkan raut wajah lega dan berseri, sama seperti lelaki yang baru saja memberinya balon yang sewarna dengan rambutnya—_pink_.

Tidak sanggup menjadi pusat perhatian terlalu lama, akhirnya Sakura buru-buru memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Sementara Sasori dengan cekatan mengambil posisi dan menjalankan mobilnya. Enggan memperlihatkan wajah adiknya yang _**oh-engga-banget **_pada khalayak ramai. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur memiliki kakak yang tanggap seperti Sasori.

Bermenit-menit Sakura terdiam di dalam mobil, melihat keluar jendela sambil memainkan tali balon yang sekarang jadi miliknya. Sasori pun hanya diam, memberi Sakura waktu untuk merenung, membiarkan alunan lagu klasik mendominasi. Beberapa saat setelahnya, jemari mungil Sakura merasakan sebuah kertas di ujung tali balonnya. Perlahan dilihatnya kertas itu.

Di sana, terlihat foto dua orang anak kecil, yang satu seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut sewarna _raven_ dan bola mata layaknya batu obsidian yang berbinar, sedang tersenyum tipis. Satunya lagi, seorang gadis cilik berambut merah jambu pendek, bermanik _emerald_ yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah. Sakura mengenali dua sosok itu—sangat mengenalinya. Tentu saja gadis cilik itu adalah dirinya dan bocah laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang selalu disukainya.

Lalu, tangannya membalik foto tersebut, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, di baliknya, terlihat sebuah tulisan rapih. Membuat Sakura penasaran untuk membacanya. Tubuhnya sontak mengejang setelah membaca seluruh tulisan itu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tertahan oleh bulu matanya yang lentik alami.

"Nii-chan, Sakura mau ke Konoha …"

_**-Konoha, pukul 9 pagi, waktu setempat-**_

Hari ini Sasuke tidak memiliki jam kuliah apapun yang tentu saja berarti libur. Dari pada dijamuri rasa bosan mendekam di rumah, maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan pakaian seadanya—kaus putih dan celana tentara selutut, tidak lupa dengan sandal cokelat kesayangannya. Niat awal ingin pergi ke café langganannya namun, ketika udara yang tidak begitu dingin di awal musim gugur menerpanya, dai berubah pikiran. Berlari memasuki kamar, mengambil asal sebuah jaket hitam dan kembali keluar rumah. Berlari dengan sebuah tujuan yang terbayang di benaknya. Padang rumput Sakura—begitu Sasuke menyebutnya.

Setelah melewati hutan yang sangat dihapal olehnya, akhirnya dia sampai di padang rumput itu. Sedikit terengah mengingat dia terus saja berlari agar cepat sampai tujuan. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk bersandarkan sebuah pohon _ek_ yang daunnya masih lebat namun sedikit menguning. Satu-satunya pohon yang berada di tengah padang rumput, posisi yang strategis menurut Sasuke.

Beberapa menit dia melamun—melamunkan balon merah muda kesayangannya. Jika diingat kembali, sudah berbulan-bulan dia kehilangan balon itu. Oke, bukan kehilangan, tepatnya menghilangkan balon itu. Dan lebih tepat lagi jika dikatakan bahwa dia sengaja _membuang_ balonnya. Jujur saja, sekarang Sasuke merindukan balon itu, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang merindukan Sakura.

Kembali angin musim gugur menerpanya, membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tertidur dengan belaian sejuknya angin, membiarkan jaket yang dibawanya tergeletak di sampingnya. Mimpi indah membuatnya tersenyum dalam tidur yang begitu damai. Memimpikan kehadiran Sakura dan kembali dalam jangkauan gadis itu.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

Matanya terbuka, sedikit berkunang-kunang mendapati cahaya matahari sore yang cukup terang. Ketika obsidian itu terbiasa dengan cahaya, sang pemilik menguap bosan. Tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya bisa tertidur selama itu mengingat saat ini sudah menunjukkan waktu sore dan mulai semakin dingin. Sasuke merubah posisinya yang semula bersandar pada pohon menjadi duduk tegak dan sedikit meregangkan badan.

'_Srek'_

Gerakannya terhenti ketika telinganya yang cukup tajam menangkap sebuah suara pergerakan lain. Mengingat di tempat ini jarang sekali ada binatang buas dan semacamnya maka Sasuke menarik dua hipotesis. Pertama, ada orang tak dikenal yang datang ke tempatnya. Kedua, Sakura yang datang. Opsi pertama menurutnya sangat tidak memungkinkan karena padang rumput ini merupakan tempat yang sangat terpencil dan berada di kedalaman hutan. Lalu yang ke-dua… apa mungkin kalau Sakura…

Memikirkan opsi ke-dua membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Sontak kepalanya berbalik, melihat ke arah belakang. Dan di sana, sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang bergerak tertiup angin berdiri menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dibalut _dress_ musim gugur selutut yang juga berkibar terhempas angin.

Lalu, yang paling mengejutkan bagi Sasuke adalah benda yang digenggam erat oleh gadis itu. Sebuah benda yang berbulan-bulan lalu dilepasnya. Ya, benda itu adalah balon _pink_ yang tidak sengaja dibelinya. Balon _pink_ yang berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal yang konyol kini berada di dalam genggaman Sakura-nya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja terduduk di bawah pohon _ek_.

"_Tadaima,_ Sasuke-kun!"

"… _okaerinasai_, Sakura…"

Dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Kembali duduk berdua di bawah pohon _ek_, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Tertawa, bercerita, dan saling mendekatkan diri untuk melepas rindu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Lalu akhirnya sama-sama membaca apa yang telah ditulis oleh Sasuke di balik foto mereka.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"_Dear, God_… mungkin ini kedengarannya konyol—mengingat aku yang ga pernah do'a padaMu sebelumnya—tapi, kali ini aku mau berdo'a –err… memohon mungkin lebih tepat… ah! Apalah namanya, Kau pasti tau maksudku. Tolong sampaikan pada gadis merah muda yang ada di foto ini kalau aku kangen dia. Aku kangen saat dia terus-terusan merengek minta ditemani main ke sana lah, ke sini lah, ke manapun. Rasanya aku gila saat tau dia pergi dari kehidupanku… pergi ga bilang-bilang pula.

Walaupun dia sudah bertahun-tahun 'kabur' tapi, aku yakin kalau sekarang dia sedang menjilati sisa es krim kesukaannya di suatu tempat di luar sana. Ha! Bukannya mau bertindak ga sopan tapi, tolong kasih aku kesempatan selama beberapa detik untuk menertawainya, Tuhan.

Harapanku, semoga balon ini menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura…

-Uchiha Sasuke-"

Mendengar itu, wajah Sasuke memerah walaupun hanya sedikit. Mengingat hal yang telah ditulisnya membuatnya merasa super konyol.

"Hehehe… Sakura ga percaya kalo itu Sasuke-kun yang tulis…" kekeh Sakura setelah selesai 'membaca' suratnya.

"Hn." Dan sekarang, wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Selamat, Haruno Sakura!

**-Fin-**


End file.
